<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forest for the trees by mixtapestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867437">forest for the trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar'>mixtapestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fainting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04, Rimming, Top Quentin Coldwater, despite the tags there is no dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot tries to show Quentin the special forest he found in Fillory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forest for the trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Comfortween Day 6: I Feel Faint…</p><p>Rubi and Hoko, you are the best &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh no. Oh, shit. Q? Wake up, babe. <em>Shit</em>." Trust Eliot to take a wrong turn and lead them to the <em>Fainting</em> Forest instead of the <em>Fucking</em> Forest with all the aphrodisiacs. "Why do they even <em>have</em> that forest?" he mutters to himself, throwing Quentin over his shoulder and moving as far away as possible. One good thing about his tendency to overindulge in drink, he has an amazing constitution.</p><p>"This was such a stupid idea," he says, spelling the ground to be softer and laying Quentin down carefully. He brushes Quentin's hair out of his face, then smooths it down. "As if we need aphrodisiacs to have amazing sex."</p><p>He checks Quentin's pulse, his nerves fraying, but Quentin seems to be fine, just sleeping. Okay, unconscious. But that's practically sleeping.</p><p>A bird flies by and tweets something at him about True Love's Kiss. "Oh, fuck off," Eliot says, but the bird is already gone.</p><p>He looks down at Quentin again. Eh, fuck it. He doesn't believe in shit like that, but Quentin probably does, and that's good enough for him. He leans down into Quentin's space and whispers, "Now is the time to go ahead and wake up, if you want to stop me before I feel too creepy." Quentin doesn't move. "Okay, fine," Eliot says, and presses his lips to Quentin's.</p><p>He sits back up, chagrined. "See? Nothing happened. Fuck you, bird!"</p><p>"Why are you yelling at the wildlife?" Quentin mumbles sleepily from below him.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Eliot says, staring down at Quentin and studying him to make sure he's not being messed with. Quentin raises his eyebrows, and Eliot nods to himself; Quentin's poker face isn't that good. Which means--fuck. "I think I just woke you up with a kiss."</p><p>"Mm," Quentin says, sitting up and moving into Eliot's space. "How fairy tale." He presses his lips to Eliot's, lips parting in a lazy but thorough kiss. He licks across Eliot's lips as he pulls back with a Cheshire Cat smile. "This is the part where I reward you for rescuing me, right? And then we get our happily ever after."</p><p>Eliot narrows his eyes. "You <em>were</em> awake, you bastard." Quentin's poker face is better than he thought.</p><p>Quentin laughs gleefully; Eliot tries to ignore the swoop in his chest. "Only from when the bird flew by. I wanted to see if you'd do it."</p><p>"Well, congratulations. Your boyfriend is a total sap."</p><p>Quentin seems delighted, though, and his fingers start working the ties of Eliot's shirt open. "I was kinda hoping you'd try again, so I could 'wake up' and jump on you. But when you yelled at the bird again I figured that wasn't gonna happen."</p><p>Eliot takes a deep breath. "You did actually scare me," he points out. His heart rate finally feels like it's returning to normal, though with the movements of Quentin's fingers, it may not stay that way for long.</p><p>"Probably doesn't help how I was talking about the poisonous mushroom spores in Loria on the way here, huh?" Quentin kisses him again, a quick, chaste press of the lips that has Eliot chasing him back. "Don't worry, I'm okay now."</p><p>With Eliot's shirt now falling open, Quentin moves his hands down to his waist. Eliot lifts his own hand to begin returning the favor, but Quentin nudges him away. Curious, Eliot obliges his unspoken instruction, and lays down on the magically softened ground when Quentin pushes on his shoulder. Quentin works his pants loose, pulling them down with a quick lift of the hips from Eliot and putting his mouth on Eliot's cock. Eliot gasps at the warmth of his mouth; he was already half-hard in anticipation of what Quentin would do, but it doesn't take long for him to grow against Quentin's tongue.</p><p>Eliot closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the pleasure of Quentin's mouth on him. Having sex outside is one of his long-time fantasies, one that he's fulfilled a fair few times over the years in different ways and still kept, though he never imagined circumstances quite like these. It wasn't the possibility of being caught, though that could be hot too, but more the freedom of being with who he wanted, wherever he wanted. They'd had a lot of sex outside at the mosaic, but that was in its own bubble of a world, somehow. This, though. Quentin taking charge and, <em>fuck</em>, sucking him down like he really is rewarding him, in the middle of the Fillorian forests? It's fucking next level.</p><p>"You should fuck me," Eliot says, his voice floating up to the canopy of trees above them.</p><p>Quentin pulls off his cock with a satisfying noise. His lips are red and swollen when he squints at Eliot. "What?"</p><p>Eliot sits up a bit on his elbows. "I want you to fuck me."</p><p>He knows Quentin prefers to bottom, and he certainly enjoys fucking him. But he also loves those rare occasions when they switch, especially when Quentin's in a take-charge mood like this. And from the look on Quentin's face, eyes glazed over and tongue darting out to wet his lower lip, he's on board with it too.</p><p>"Will you let me rim you first?"</p><p>"Will I let you rim me first," Eliot repeats, slow, like he's contemplating it. Like his dick didn't twitch in Quentin's hand at just the thought of it. "Get me the blanket and I'm yours, for whatever you want."</p><p>Quentin shoots up like a bottle rocket, digging through their bag like he's on a timer. Eliot stands and dusts off his ass in the meantime; the ground might be soft, but it's still dirty. Luckily they planned ahead for that. Quentin spreads out the quilt, and Eliot waits for his eyes to return to him before he strips off the rest of his clothing. He fists his dick loosely as Quentin looks on in appreciation; forest green does good things for his complexion.</p><p>"You look gorgeous," Quentin says, coming toward him, arms outstretched. What Eliot expected to be a hug quickly turns into a grope as Quentin smooths his hands down Eliot's bare back to squeeze his ass. Eliot shows his approval in a sloppy kiss, curling his tongue around the one that will be inside him in the next few minutes. They rock up against each other, acknowledging their arousal but not giving in to it fully yet. One thing Eliot never knew or at least never acknowledged about established relationships: you have a lot more space and time to explore. And taking your time can be fucking <em>hot</em>.</p><p>"Lay on your stomach," Quentin instructs, and even that does something for Eliot—the fact that it was a statement, not a question.</p><p>"As you wish," he says as he stretches out, and he doesn't miss the little whimper Quentin makes in response. Something else good about relationships, knowing what to say to drive them wild, even if it's just a little nerdy reference to <em>The Princess Bride</em>.</p><p>Quentin warns him before he does the cleaning spell, for which Eliot is grateful. It's not the most comfortable sensation, something clinical about the effects of the magic, but worth it for the immediate tease of Quentin's tongue around his hole.</p><p>Quentin spreads him and licks across his hole in broad strokes before switching gears, pushing his way inside and then withdrawing, fucking Eliot on his tongue intensely like he means to get Eliot off like this. He probably could. His mouth is more or less Eliot's biggest weakness. Eliot moans and rocks down into the blanket, chasing friction on his cock to match the sensations caused by Quentin's tongue.</p><p>Quentin surprises him in the next moment, gripping at Eliot's hips until he lifts them. Eliot shifts his knees forward a bit when he gets what Quentin is trying to do. The next thing Eliot knows, Quentin's got a hand on his dick while his tongue is curling into Eliot's ass, and the reality hits that he really might come from this. Especially if Quentin keeps up with the moaning; the absolute shameless <em>sound</em> of him always makes Eliot's heart rate kick up.</p><p>Eventually, Eliot reaches for Quentin's hand to still his motions over his dick. Quentin pulls back with a questioning noise, and Eliot mutters, "I don't wanna come until that beautiful dick of yours is inside me."</p><p>"<em>Jesus</em>." Quentin exhales a shuddering breath that Eliot can feel against his skin. "Yeah, okay."</p><p>Quentin makes quick work of stripping, his eagerness evident in how quickly and confidently he moves. His cock bobs up against his belly when he moves to retrieve the lube; Eliot can't help but stare. As he comes back and uncaps the bottle, Eliot pours all of his arousal, anticipation, and affection into a look that has Quentin blushing.</p><p>Quentin kisses him while he fingers him open, every swipe of his tongue a promise of what's to come. Eliot pushes back onto his fingers and moans into his mouth, a wordless plea for more, more.</p><p>When Eliot is only a few finger-fucks away from begging, Quentin mercifully pulls away to sheath his cock and lube up. Eliot watches the little bit of sunlight shining through the trees reflect off his hair and appreciates for a moment how lucky he is. A few moments later, Quentin grabs onto his leg with one hand, the other around the base of his dick, and then Eliot can feel that pressure he's been waiting for as the head of Quentin's cock starts to push inside. Everything about the moment feels surreal, Quentin's hair falling into his face as he bites his lip in concentration, the glint of sunbeams in the forest around them, the grip of Quentin's hand against him while he fills him up. It overwhelms him, for a moment.</p><p>"Fuck, Eliot. You feel so good," Quentin gasps out, and it grounds Eliot. He relaxes and adjusts to Quentin's cock, breathing hard, and then gives Quentin a signal that he should move.</p><p>"Fuck yeah," Eliot growls out as Quentin slides out and in smoothly, and it goes from feeling good to feeling <em>amazing</em>. "I bet you had dreams about this, didn't you? Fucking in Fillory. Did you ever imagine having your way with someone in the middle of the fucking forest?"</p><p>"Never," Quentin mutters. He's got beads of sweat on his forehead that Eliot wants to lick away. "Not until you."</p><p>And fuck if that doesn't make his dick throb. Eliot gets a hand on himself and clenches down on Quentin's cock, making him gasp and falter his rhythm for a moment. Eliot feels a glimmer of satisfaction even as he starts to lose himself in his own pleasure.</p><p>Belatedly, Quentin continues speaking, like he's been thinking about it or like maybe he's struggling to concentrate. "Not a lot of potential for it, in the Plover books. And let's be real, you know how sexually adventurous I <em>wasn't</em>, before us. You just—" he cuts himself off with a gasp, his hips stuttering, "—make everything so fucking sexy."</p><p>And then Quentin pulls at his leg and leans back just a little, and suddenly Eliot is seeing stars because Quentin is gliding over his prostate with every stroke. He moans and rocks into it, letting Quentin know just how amazing it feels. "You're making it so fucking good, baby. Gonna make me come. You wanna feel me come on your dick?"</p><p>"Please," Quentin says breathlessly, and Eliot speeds up the movements of his hand over his dick, leaning into the pleasure that's been building this whole fucking time. He keeps his eyes locked on Quentin, clearly so close to his own orgasm, as he surrenders to the waves of pleasure and shoots over his own chest. Quentin tilts his head back, fucking into Eliot with reckless abandon until he comes, shouting loud enough to echo off the surrounding trees.</p><p>They come down together, grasping at each other, blanketed by silence except for the sounds of nature and their huffs of breath.</p><p>Eliot tucks the loose hair back behind Quentin's ear and shoots him a smile. "Gotta admit, that went way better than I expected after you passed out in my arms."</p><p>Quentin laughs. "Next time we want to fuck around in Fillory, we're bringing a map."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love! &lt;3 I'm also on <a href="https://mixtapestar.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>